Sorai
by ai selai strawberry
Summary: Satu hal yang keduanya saling tak tahu. Keduanya mendamba. Saling bersikap seolah hanya mereka yang mengemban cinta. Bersikap seolah hanya bertemu dan mengikis jarak sudah mengundang sorai pada hati dua insan. MarkHyuck/MarkChan. NCT. Slight!MarkMin. MarkxDonghyuck. au! dldr! minor chara death!


**SORAI**

Minhyung x Donghyuck. Slight! Minhyung x Jaemin

.

.

Donghyuck masih melihatnya di sana. Minhyung berdiri. Hanya berdiri tak melakukan apapun. Pandangannya masih mengarah ke bawah seolah tak ingin memandang langit yang tengah mengejek. Hanya mendung, seolah menaung tapi kilat yang lewat bak retakan hati yang pilu.

Minhyung tak menangis. Donghyuck, meskipun mengambil jarak tak begitu dekat, tapi wanita itu benar-benar yakin tak ada _hujan_ dari kelopak kelereng bulat pria di depannya. Pun pria itu tak memiliki jejak semu merah di hidung atau sembab di matanya.

Minhyung tak menangis.

 _Walau kini calon istrinya tak dapat bangun dan mengucapkan janji pernikahan padanya di altar._

Geluduk mulai terdengar. Rintik yang mengetuk kecil puncak kepala Donghyuck membuat wanita itu mendongak. Tangan kecilnya yang memang sedari tadi bersiap dengan payung hitam, _terjaga_. Membukanya dan menghalangi air untuk membasahi _dress_ putih selutut miliknya.

Mata sayu itu lalu beralih. Kembali melihat ke depan dimana sang pria masih betah seolah tak terusik sama sekali.

Kalau dikata, Donghyuck jujur tak pernah mengerti pria itu. Mereka memang saling mengenal sejak tangisan Donghyuck memenuhi ruang bersalin sang ibu. Minhyung yang genap memiliki enam gigi saat itu ikut bersama keluarganya menemani perjuangan ibu Donghyuck, dan tahun ini adalah tahun ke-dua puluh tujuh mereka bersama. Meski begitu dua puluh tujuh tahun itu juga Donghyuck tak pernah mengerti apa yang menari di kepala sang pria.

Pria dengan sedikit kata. Semua perasaannya pun begitu tak kasat. Dia bergerak seolah boneka kayu yang digerakkan oleh tali-tali pada persendiannya. Terlalu memikirkan apa yang dunia inginkan padanya.

Pun ketika orang tua Minhyung menjodohkannya dengan Na Jaemin. Wanita anggun yang merangkap sebagai sahabat Donghyuck ketika dunia kerja mengusik hidup. Seorang wanita anggun yang begitu mudah membaur dengan sekitarnya. Wanita anggun yang menaruh perasaan pada anak karib ayahnya yang tak sengaja ia bertemu ketika ia bertandang di kediaman Donghyuck dan Minhyung tengah mengantarkan kiriman sang mama. Seorang wanita anggun yang mengubah gaun putih mewahnya menjadi sewarna dengan bunga mawar merah kesukaannya sebelum ia mencapai altar pernikahan.

– dan ketika kehilangan wanita anggun itu, Minhyung belum membuka sedikit pun celah bibir tipisnya.

Lima belas menit berlalu sejak rintik pertama. Kini hujan semakin bersemangat mengguyur bagian sepi dari kota itu. Donghyuck tahu ia tak seharusnya di sana. Ia tahu harusnya ia ikut bersama dengan rombongan pelayat yang sudah pulang dengan air mata yang belum mengering sekitar dua jam lalu. Akan tetapi kaki berbalut sepatu _flat_ gading itu tak berniat berpindah. Pun tangannya yang tadi terlihat bodoh karena membawa payung meski panas terik mengiringi sampai akhirnya mendung melengkapi.

Donghyuck akhirnya mengambil langkah kecil. Membuat pria dengan balutan jas putih itu menyadari bahwa ada sosok lain yang bersamanya sedari awal.

"Pulang."

Yang dibalas sebuah anggukan oleh tubuh yang sudah sedikit bergetar karena dingin serta angin yang menggelitik sampai ke tulang.

Minhyung kembali menatap ke arah tempat dimana Jaemin kini _berbaring_ dengan damai yang mengelilingi. Kemudian berbalik dan mensejajarkan diri dengan Donghyuck yang tengah bersusah payah menaikkan lengannya agar payung hitam itu menutupi keduanya.

Pria itu meraihnya. Menggantikan lengan mungil yang terlihat tegang dan letih. Membuat sang wanita berujar terimakasih kecil, meski masih tak ada satupun kata yang meluncur balik terhadapnya, seolah kembali mewajibkan Donghyuck menghela napasnya lelah.

Keduanya sudah terduduk di mobil, terhindar dari langit yang seolah masih mengolok di luar sana, tak peduli akan basah pada keduanya. Tetapi keduanya masih diam, meskipun tangan Donghyuck sudah menyalakan radio dan memutar saluran kesukaan yang biasa terputar ketika piknik kedua keluarga yang bertetanggan itu dilaksanakan, bahkan mesin mobilpun belum meraung untuk membelah hujan yang tergelak memandikan bumi dengan _petrichor_ sebagai aromanya.

"Jaemin pasti bahagia tahu kau begitu menyayanginya."

Itu Donghyuck yang akhirnya bersuara karena lelah dengan diam yang mendera. Mata sayu dengan bulu mata panjang nan lentik itu menatap ke luar melalui jendela pintu mobil. Menatap kembali area pemakaman yang baru beberapa langkah mereka tinggalkan.

Namun Minhyung hanya menggeleng, menolak segala prasangka yang lebih muda katakan.

"Maaf aku melukai sahabatmu."

Donghyuck menoleh, tapi tak membalas. Membiarkan kesunyian merenggut serta laju mobil yang mulai mengambil semua waktu.

 _Satu hal yang keduanya saling tak tahu. Keduanya mendamba. Saling bersikap seolah hanya mereka yang mengemban cinta. Bersikap seolah hanya bertemu dan mengikis jarak sudah mengundang sorai pada hati dua insan._

.

.

 **END**

.

.

 _a/n: Hallo ku balik lagi dengan cerita maso karena lagunya mbak Nadi Amizah – Sorai._ _Selamat menikmati hasil selingan uhukbab4uhuk wwww_ _Ciao~ jangan lupa kibarkan bendera MarkHyuck~_


End file.
